The combined
by Dark Destiny
Summary: What hapens when Zim's plot to turn skool kids into rock children goes horribly wrong?
1. chapter 1

The combined.   
A fanfiction by Dark Destiny  
  
(start disclaimer)  
Made possible by Jhonen Vasquez who owns Zim.  
(not me)   
My grammer and spelling are in dire need of being taken out and shot.   
(end disclaimer)  
  
This is my last fic posted before my finals are done, so don't exspect to see more untill  
summer. My new fic "Heather and the writer's block" will explain more when posted. If you  
injoy it at all let me know. If you hate it tell me. I will do my human best to fix it.   
((update fanfiction.net didn't put in the indents so i went back and spaced the lines..   
I told you all i would fix what ever i could at your request! sorry it took so long))  
  
The skool bell rang. At first the children trapped helplessly inside believed it to a  
be some sort of dream. The sweet sound could not be produced in such a dreaded place as  
the Skool. Then one jumped out of his desk and shouted!  
"FREE FREE AT LAST!" and ran out of the torture chamber labeled a classroom. He  
was shortly caught by a hallmoniter and given detention all afternoon for running in the  
hall. The other children however cared not for his doomed fate, and began climbing out  
windows and dragging the dead and wounded towards the door and freedom. As they ran  
towards the buses and waiting parents cars, they let out baaaas! like the lost sheep they  
were. Forgetting for now the nightmare of skool and waking up to the dream of home,  
and the terror of homework.   
  
One boy however was not concerned about homework. No he had bigger things  
on his overly large mind. That boys name was of course Dib, defender of the earth and all  
mankind. At least that's what he told himself.. The thoughts banging around his big head  
were about another non-sheep like child. This child was not a child at all, but an alien. An  
alien far older then the oldest human alive. Zim. That alien in sheep's  
clothing was infiltrating the dreaded skool to one day conquer what he considered a  
spinning mudball of human filth. Dib of course was trying to infiltrating the aliens base to  
one day conquer him.   
  
"Gaz I wonder what Zims next Great plot is" Dib said sarcastically. A girl had just  
stepped out of the twisted doors and into the early summer sunshine. She opened one  
squinted eye to scowl at the sun, cursing it's cheery light. Her only reply to Dib was to  
squint and scowl harder, and to continue playing her game slave. Gaz of course had no  
interest in her brother or Zim as long as they left her alone. "What ever it is I will stop it!"  
Dib said proudly. The gameslave continued to beep in reply. "do you think I should hit  
ZIM with a water balloon? There's always an off chance he forgot to bathe in paste. I  
think my CONSTANT VIGILANCE has forced him to never leave home without it  
though." Dib continued to talk about Zim as Gaz simply just left without him. Dib was  
used to being ignored and quickly caught up to her.   
  
As if suddenly aware that his mortal but inferior enemy had finally left the skool  
yard, the alien devil himself stepped into the light also cursing the hot miserable earth  
star. He quickly began to take the securest route back to his home base. Today he wanted  
to take no chances. The Dib monkey could not find out about his latest and MOST  
BRILLIANT plan ever! The other plans were brilliant, nothing he created could not be ..  
well.. Not brilliant after all he was ZIM! The stupid Dib monkey took after the human  
eating utensil he was named for; always being a monkey wrench in his ingenious plans.  
Someday He ZIM would actually have take the tim and make an real effort and kill the  
pest. while seeing Dib struggle in vain to stop a higher class of life form was fun, it wasn't  
worth the trouble it caused. Finally Zim arrived at his destination. The oddly shaped lime  
Green house was enough to scare most away, but just in case badly shaped law gnomes  
secured the front yard, alert for unwelcom intruders to attack. A grim flag displayed a  
crude message of I love Earth! Zim confidently marched up to his front door, only afraid  
of what may have happened in his absence. As he was about to open his door, it flew  
outward and something barreled into him. that something screamed  
  
"WELCOME HOME MASTER!" and vigorously clung to his masters head. Zim  
quickly replaced his fallen hairpiece once again concealing his sensitive antennae.   
  
"Gir! What did I tell you about welcoming me home, and get of my head!" The  
cute green puppy complied and quickly jumped off his master's head.   
  
"Not to do it?" Gir's little black tail wagged happily. Master was home now he  
could play with the dancing jelly beans!  
  
"Yes,!" but Gir was already gone. Sighing deeply Zim entered his base hoping for  
once the destruction would not be THAT bad..   
  
hours later he had managed to complete the clean up of his lab and now was back  
up top in his twisted living room. Gir was sitting disguis-less now his natural gray and  
cyan blue robot self. Zim had also taken off his disguise and his ruby eyes gleamed with  
imagined victory. He was un aware of his silent observer.   
  
"Gir! Tonight is very important! For tonight I shall launch a plan so amazing, so  
wonderful, so brilliant, even I can't understand it!" he paused for this to impact upon Gir,  
who was watching a fly on the wall. Unaware of this Zim continued with his rant to the  
glee of his watcher. "Those aliens who mistook me in my brilliant disguise for a filthy  
human, have inspired me! I have created a device that will combine two different objects  
to create something new! I shall use this device tomorrow on the skool children and  
combine them with rocks! The rock children will be helpless to resist ZIM! First the  
human worm babies then the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"   
  
"That fiend! I have got to stop him!" Dib put down his highly sensitive listening  
device and quickly began to descend from his rooftop hiding place. Then he stopped,  
turned around, climbed back up and packed up all his spying equipment. When that was  
done he once again descended from his roof top hiding spot and ran off into the night. 


	2. chapter 2

Woo I'm baaaaaack! Again! Did ya miss me? no? Well, that's to be expected.. I wasn't  
popular when I updated on a normal basis.. Why should I be now? This is not slash and  
will never be. In this chapter you will see why some might assume as much.. heh heh I am  
evil Oh and in chapter 1 I said something 'bout heather and the writers block.... Scratch  
that this is my current project till I finish it. Mmmyepers.. If you feel the need a review  
would be nice.(and if anyone is wondering i do use spellchecker it just can't get  
everything) ain't I a stinker? to quote the illustrious buggs  
  
The sun shined down on the skool yard, as if oblivious to the drama that was to  
commence in mere moments. Clusters of kids gathered in various places around the yard.  
They were just as oblivious as the sun to the danger that lurked around the corner. Dib  
waited on the skool steps ready. He knew that today was the day. The day he defeated  
Zim and proved he was not crazy. He had worked late into morning and other then a bit  
sleepy, he felt sure of his victory.   
  
Gaz sat on the steps nearby, knowing today was the day she would beat the final quest of  
vampire piggy hunter 4, slaughter house. She too had worked long into the dawn hours of  
the night. Anyone who dared interrupt her would face her wrath. The clock ticked onward  
with no sight of Zim. Dib began to worry. He wondered if Zim had realized that he was  
listening in. He wondered if it was a trap, a trick to make him look even worse in the eyes  
of his peers. He shook the feelings off. Then Dib knew. He turned his head slowly and  
there HE was. Dib's eyes narrowed like lazers and met the fierce eyes of his enemy in a  
battle of glares.   
  
Zim walked on to the yard with confidence. He knew instantly that Dib was aware of his  
presence and was waiting. He smiled evilly. The better to make him into a big headed  
rock.. thing... . Creature.... Yea. Zim's wicked grin grew wider. He felt secure with his  
device safe in his pak. He turned form his mortal enemy's glare and looked toward the  
skool bushes. He had Gir waiting in them. When the human children fell to his almighty  
evil, someone would have to pile them into a tribute to his awesome Zimness.   
  
Gir smiled happily and thought of boritos and adventures with pig.   
  
Slowly Zim marched to the center of the yard avoiding easily the frolicking children.  
Dib's eyes narrowed.   
"Zim."he said, contempt almost dripping from his voice.  
"Dib." Zim answered meeting hatred with hatred. Dib walked down the steps and stood  
only endless feet away. Dib slipped his divide on his wrist. Zim placed what looked like a  
ray. gun into his hands from his pak. The children around them seemed ignorent  
completely. neither foe moved, blinked, or breathed. Then as if by magic a stray ball  
hurled without care or thought made its way towards Zim. As he dodged Dib pressed the  
button on his palm. Zim pulled his weapon into a firing position aimed and let off a shot.  
A bluish energy shield sprang to life from Dib's wrist and he raised it just in time. It  
deflected into the bushes missing children by inches. Dib rushed at Zim to tackle him, but  
Zim narrowly dodged and fired at Dib as he flew by. Dib felt a shot hit his leg, and almost  
felt Zim Laugh evilly. Zim pointed his Gun at a nearby rock and grinned pointedly at Dib.  
Dib's eyes grew wide. In a finale attempt to stop Zim from victory Dib launched himself  
at Zim. In what seemed like slow motion he connected with his enemy and sent the gun  
flying. in the impact Zim had accidentally pulled the trigger. As The gun spun in mid air  
two shots were fired. The first hit Zim The second flew towards the steps, and hit Gaz.  
Zim pushed Dib off and scrambled to catch the gun, but too late. His hands scraped the  
side pushing a small red button just under the trigger. The gun bounced once, twice, then  
hit the ground with a thud that to both Dib and Zim felt like an earth quake. Then there  
was a blinding flash of light. when the glare faded, the stuned children looked around  
dazed with shock. Then the first bell of the day called them to their torment. They  
shrugged to each other and marched into the skool. They failed to notice the missing.   
  
((A.N: and that's all she wrote! Naw just kidding (^*^) but now we get to the good part))  
  
  
Dib blinked and shook his head, waiting for the world to come back into focus. He   
lay on grass staring up at the sky. From the position of the sun he estimated late  
morning. He had been out for a few hours. The sky is pretty. The clouds look like dancing  
leprechauns. he he leprechauns. Dib sat up in shock at that alien thought. Suddenly he  
knew that he wasn't the same. He felt almost as if he wasn't alone in his head. He looked  
around agitated. He realized he was still in the skool yard only now it was deserted.  
Something else tugged at his thoughts. Every thing was larger. He looked at the steps that  
now dwarfed him. slowly it dawned on him; nothing had gotten larger he had gotten  
shorter. At least a foot or two by the looks of things. He pushed himself up and brushed  
himself off. This simple action revealed something else to him. He no longer had a  
human body. Although he still wore his trench coat, his shoulder joints were round circles  
of cyan blue, his wrist joints were similar. His legs were cones of silver metal attached to  
his now small rounded square silver body. In the center of his metallic chest he still wore  
his non smiling smily face. As he looked at the symbol he wondered in horror what his  
own face looked like. Desperate to know despite how horrible it could be, he searched on  
the ground for something anything to show him that his eyes were lying.   
  
Gir awoke to find himself moving. His eyes were searching on the ground for something,  
and somehow he got the impression it was shiny. Finding this to be an interesting new  
game, he offered no resistance to his searching limbs. He wondered happily "When I find  
the shiny will I get a taco?'  
  
  
Then next to obtain conciseness was Zim. He kept his eyes closed and growled at the  
headache he awoke with. He rubbed his aching head to try and fight it. Then he felt a  
strand of hair fall into his face. He brushed it off. At the simple action a world of  
possibilities jumped up and bit him in the face. The possibilities were not alone in their  
action. Zim leapt into the air screaming in a voice high pitched even for him.  
"AAIIIEEE" For his own eyes betrayed a to him digesting transformation. His still gloved  
in black hands now had 3 claws instead of his appropriate two. His proud Red uniform  
now was black, its black stripes red. His booted feet had changed too. He knew as he  
wiggled more than the appropriate amount of toes. He desperately felt his face and head,  
only to confirm the human hair. This action also confirmed human features of slightly  
smaller then average nose and ears as well. At least his antenna were still there and he  
rubbed them for some convert. nervously he rolled his tongue across his teeth and was at  
least contented by it's familiar angular shape. He understood what had happened on what   
to him was a truly accursed filthy spinning mudball of a planet. He had been foiled again  
by the inferior Dib, only this time it was more then a mere setback. He had been  
combined with a human. And what was more judging by the hair length and style he now  
possessed a human FEMALE. He fell to his knees even his superior mind meats could not  
handle the knowledge. In the corner of his mind not frozen in terror, he blamed it on the  
human half of his new body.  
  
  
Finally Dib's grasping hands fell across one of the larger pieces of colored broken glass  
littering the skool yard. He picked it up with both of his bare hands, with no worry about  
the jagged edges cutting his skin. It was now metal. He angled it until it reflected his face.  
What was revealed to him there was a shock. His spiked jet black hair remained  
unchanged overall accept for one minor detail. The end of his single scythe strand of hair  
had a cyan blue sphere attached at the tip. His head was the shape of Zim's robot slave  
only confirming his theory, but there was a differenc. He still had a slight nose.  
His ears glasses and eyes were gone. In place of what could be recognized as human eyes  
were robot eye lenses. The color was just as blue as the rest of his joints. A bust of hot  
anger filled him, and his reflected "eyes" turned red. He knew at once who had managed  
to triumph in his evil plot. He growled in a soft voice that sounded as if computer  
rendered,   
"Zim"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, yes I am evil to leave it there but then what would you have to look forward to?!?!?  
Will you find out what Gaz thinks about all of this? Will Gir get his taco? Will they ever  
return to normal? Will I ever stop asking pointless questions? tune in next chapter for all  
those answers and more in this delightful work of literature the combined!! 


End file.
